


MMHMM FUCK ME TOBIO CHAN

by karkatlovessoup



Category: haikyuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatlovessoup/pseuds/karkatlovessoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says but better</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMHMM FUCK ME TOBIO CHAN

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this will become more of a crack fic or actual good quality stuff. Not sure yet. Just read and find out I guess

You shuffle from room to room trying to find you're class. You look up and down, from the paper that says your class to the labels on the doors.  
You're the new student from Tokyo, transferring to Karusuno High and your day starts out with being late to class because you can't find homeroom or the teacher's workroom. Somehow you find yourself outside the gym. You hear the bouncing of balls on the gym floor. You peek through the door and there you see him.  
His black hair almost covering his slate colored eyes. Long, lanky legs, adding to his height, sweat dribbled down his forehead. He draws back his right arm towards his ear and holds the ball in his left hand straight out at eye level. He tosses the ball up and his right arm suddenly flies through the air. Almost as if in slow motion, you see the heel of his hand hit the ball and it goes gliding through the air, over the net and almost going outside the boundaries of the court.  
He picks up another volleyball and holds the ball in his right hand instead, still at eye level. He tosses the ball up but this time he throws it a bit higher and a bit more forward. His feet move in a left, right, left, pattern.  
As he jumps, he brings his arms up and swings with his right, the ball shooting down like a bullet, almost hitting the top rim of the net. Your eyes sparkle and you drop the paper you were holding and he notices you. Frantically, you bend down to pick it up.  
"S-sorry" you say "I'm new here and I was just trying to find my class. I didn't mean to disrupt your practice"  
He glares at you with his ice cold eyes but somehow, you find his cold glare to be cute.  
"So um uh, I'm a first year of class 3. Would you happen to know um uh, where that would be?" You say while blushing.  
His expression doesn't change. He walks up to you and pins you up against the wall. You clutch your paper in both hands at your chest and gulp.  
"I'm first year, Kageyama Tobio of class 3 as well. We'll go together now I guess"  
He backs up, turns around, and tells you he's going to change before escorting you to your class.  
You stand there, dumbfounded over what just happened and then smile because the first person you met, is the first person you fell in love with.  
You say it to yourself quietly, "Kageyama Tobio..." You like the ring to it so you say it again "Kageyama Tobio..." You say it kinda chuckling this time "Kageyma Tobio!"  
"What?" He answers. You blush and stutter over your words "oh I um ah. It's nothing heh heh" you laugh it off and he leads you to your class.


End file.
